valvefandomcom_de-20200214-history
Terrorblade
/Int}} + /IntGain}} |Agilität = /Agi}} + /AgiGain}} |Stärke = /Str}} + /StrGain}} |Schaden = /MinSchaden}} - /MaxSchaden}} |Tempo = /Bewegungstempo}} |CarryVal = 3 |DurableVal = 0 |SupportVal = 0 |EscapeVal = 0 |NukerVal = 1 |PusherVal = 2 |DisablerVal = 0 |InitiatorVal = 0 |JunglerVal = 0 |Kampftyp = Nahkampf |Held-Schwierigkeit = 2 |DotA = 20. Februar 2004|Dota 2 = 29. Januar 2014}} Terrorblade, der Demon Marodeur (Dämonen-Plünderer), ist ein Agilitäts-Held aus DotA und Dota 2. Bei ihm handelt es sich um eine Nahkampfeinheit der Dire deren Fähigkeiten auf Illusionen basieren. Im Spiel kann er die Rolle eines Carrys übernehmen. Mit Reflection kann er für fünf Sekunden ein Abbild von einem gegnerischen Helden erstellen, welches diesen angreift. Auch wenn dieses kaum Schaden verursacht, kann es nicht zerstört werden und verlangsamt den betroffenen Helden um 60%. Conjure Image erstellt eine Kopie von Terrorblade, die allerdings um einiges schwächer als er selbst ist. Durch seine dritte Fähigkeit Metamorphosis ist es ihm sogar möglich, sich in einen mächtigen Dämonen zu verwandeln, der über einen Fernkampf, höheren Schaden sowie über eine erhöhte Basisangriffszeit verfügt. Wirkt man Conjure Image während Metamorphosis aktiv ist, verfügen sie ebenfalls über die Boni der Fähigkeit. Terrorblades Ultimate Sunder erlaubt es ihm, den prozentualen Schaden an seinen eigenen Lebenspunkte mit dem seines Ziel zu tauschen. Dabei muss dem Ziel jedoch ein bestimmter Prozentsatz an Lebenspunkten bleiben. Terrorblades Ultimate wird nicht durch Aghanim's Scepter verbessert. Er wurde am 29. Januar 2014, zusammen mit Phoenix, als Teil des New Bloom-Updates veröffentlicht. Heap With Terrorblade, nothing is as it seems. Conjuring powerful illusions to confuse enemies and break their defenses, the demon marauder can exchange health with foes and friends to stave off death or weaken his enemies. Biographie "Terrorblade ist der Dämonen-Plünderer – ein gesetzloser Teufelsbraten, der sogar von anderen Dämonen gefürchtet wird. Ein kosmischer Ikonoklast, der die Dämonenanführer bestohlen hat, ignoriert die kodifizierten Bräuche, die sein Verhalten beschränken sollten und brach alle Gesetze der sieben Höllenregionen. Für seine Verbrechen wurde ihm diese Lektion beigebracht: Selbst die Hölle hat eine Hölle. Eine kurze, grausame Prüfung mit vielen Toten auf allen Seiten folgte und er wurde endlich in Foulfell eingesperrt, einer verborgenen Dimension, wo das Dämonengeschlecht sich selbst einsperrt. Aber Foulfell ist kein gewöhnliches Gefängnis. In diesem dunklen Spiegel der Realität wurden Dämonen dazu verurteilt, auf ewig in die verdorbene Reflektion ihrer eigenen Seelen zu starren. Aber anstatt zu leiden, machte Terrorblade sich selbst zum Meister seines eigenen reflektierten bösen Ichs – ein zorniger, diebischer Dämon mit unvorstellbarer Macht. Unter Einfluss seiner inneren Bestie, zerstörte er die fraktalen Gefängnismauern und sprengte sich frei, um seinen freien Terror auf alle Schöpfungen loszulassen." Attribute /Attribute}} Levelfähigkeiten Fähigkeiten /Skills}} Empfohlene Gegenstände /Empfohlene}} Update-Verlauf *29. Januar 2014 (New Bloom-Update): Terrorblade wurde dem Spiel hinzugefügt. Gameplay-Updates Gameplay-Update 6.86 *Fügte dem Captain's Mode hinzu Gameplay-Update 6.84 *Reflection: Zauberreichweite erhöht von 275 auf 325 *Reflection: Illusion verursacht 40/60/80/100 % statt 40/50/60/70 % Gameplay-Update 6.83 *Reflection: Zauberzeit reduziert von 0,5 auf 0,3 *Sunder: Minimum HP geändert von 25/20/15 % zu 20 % Gameplay-Update 6.82c *Bewegungsgeschwindigkeit aus Metamorphosis wurde von 315 auf 290 verringert. *Zusätzlich erlitterner Illusionsschaden bei Conjure Image wurde von 300% auf 450% erhöht. *Sunder unterbricht die Zieleinheit nicht mehr länger. *Beschwörungsreichweite von Sunder wurde von 250 auf 325 erhöht. Gameplay-Update 6.82 *Wurde in Captain's Mode erlaubt. *Beschwörungszeit von von Sunder wurde von 0,5 auf 0,35 verbessert. Gameplay-Update 6.81 *Stärkezuwachs wurde von 1,9 auf 1,4 reduziert. *Die Verlangsamung durch Reflection dauert nicht bei Magieimmunität an. *Die Dauer von Reflection wurde von 5 auf 2,5/3,5/4,5/5,5 neubalanciert. Gameplay-Update 6.80 *Abklingzeit von Sunder wurde von 160/110/60 auf 120/80/40 reduziert. *Sunder wird nun nicht mehr zu Teilen durch Magieimmunität blockiert. *Beschwörungsreichweite von Reflection wurde von 250 auf 275 erhöht. Gameplay-Update 6.79 *Dauer von Metamorphosis wurde von 40 auf 40/44/48/52 erhöht. Trivia *In Dota 2 wird Terrorblade von dem kanadischen Schauspieler David Sobolov synchronisiert, welcher aber bislang keine anderen Rollen im Spiel oder anderen Valve-Titeln übernahm. *Terroblade war in DotA der Zwillingsbruder von Anti-Mage und dort noch als Soul Keeper bekannt. Aus den zum Teil nicht verwendeten Tonaufnahmen von Anti-Mage geht hervor, dass die beiden auch in Dota 2 als Zwillingsbrüder oder zumindest normale Brüder geplant waren. **Da die Zitate, die sich auf Terrorblade bezogen, jedoch nie verwendet wurden und Terrorblade keine besitzt, die sich auf den Anti-Mage beziehen, wurde diese Idee wohl verworfen. **Fans stellten die Theorie auf, dass sich Terrorblade in seiner dämonischen Gestalt nicht mehr an seinen Bruder erinnert. Zumindest seine Gesichtszüge sollen an Anti-Mage erinnern. **Die beiden Brüder stammten in DotA zudem noch von der Rasse der Nachtelfen ab und waren die Söhne von Furion, dem Propheten. Auch dieses Verhältnis wurde abgeändert. *Wie die drei anderen Dämonen Doom, Shadow Fiend und Shadow Demon spricht auch Terrorblade die Dämonensprache Ozhkavosh, wenn er im Verlaufe des Spieles auf einen anderen Dämon trifft. Galerie Terrorblade_Update.jpg|Terrorblades erste Präsentation auf der offiziellen Seite des New Bloom Festivals Weblinks *Terrorblade auf Heropedia *Soul Keeper auf PlayDotA Kategorie:Helden (Dota 2) Kategorie:Dire Kategorie:Carry Kategorie:Dota 2